Contemporary aircrafts use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft. The avionics can include electronic components carried by a circuit board or connected to circuit breakers. The circuit boards or circuit breakers can be stored in the avionics chassis, which performs several beneficial functions, some of which are: dissipating the heat generated by the avionics or electronic components, and protecting the avionics from environmental exposure.